


gold like feathers, gold like stars

by BlueFairyKino



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Puyo Puyo!! Quest
Genre: LET THE QUEST CHARACTERS HAVE MORE LORE AND DEVELOPMENT, M/M, alioth is a good, i saw fanart of them on pixiv and twitter and yknow what? yeah i like it, i think that Gay People, just wants his master to be happy, maybe i'll write a bigger thing with them tho, mostly just gonna be a oneshot collection, rosatte's lil ghost familiar thing is named alioth, yes thats an important detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: There's a comfort in it, having someone who cares so much for you close by, even during the times when you don't think you deserve that sort of thing.(A collection of loosely-connected oneshots involving a certain warlock, a certain angel, and the various people within their lives.)
Relationships: Rosatte/Legamünt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a quiet moment, a familiar observes and reflects on the relationship between two certain people: his beloved master, and the angel that came into their lives one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave it to me to not actually write any dialogue for rosa and lega in the first thing in a collection revolving around them FKHBGKHDBFD they'll actually say stuff in the next one i promise im just still tryna solidify my portrayals of em
> 
> BUT YEAH i saw a buncha content for this ship and like. i don't actually play puyo i suck at it but i HAVE scrolled through the wiki for days on end and absorbed the lore directly into my veins so i know a good amount and yknow what??? i can dig it. its good.
> 
> i have in general a lotta ideas for this whole collection. not just for rosalega as a ship, but their backstories, and their relationships w/ various other characters, and a whole au thing that kinda also revolves around one specific member of the main puyo cast that maybe i'll write about one day (its RLY canon divergent tho and RLY RLY self indulgent but yknow what else is new with me fbghkd)
> 
> feel free to also pitch ideas for future works, if u want!!! no guarantee i'll work on each one right away but i mean i'll do my best lol

As he enters the room, Alioth is quiet.

The intended call for his master dies in his mouth, and slowly, the small ghost-like being floats over to the couch and, _very_ carefully, peeks over the back of it.

Sure enough, there they are: Rosatte and Legamünt, both laying on the couch, the former curled up on top of the latter, and both _sound_ asleep. Legamünt's wings are gently curled around Rosatte, almost like he's trying to shield him, or something like that.

Both have some of the most _peaceful_ looks on their faces that Alioth has _ever_ seen from them.

Admittedly, he _does_ focus more on his master's expression. One could call it bias, and maybe Alioth would agree, but it's mostly due to the fact that, until Legamünt came into the picture, he hadn't seen that sort of expression on Rosatte's face for _years_. The warlock, once a soft, timid child, had been hardened by the world's influence on him, and for a long time, few to none of his smiles _ever_ seemed truly genuine.

Legamünt seemed similar...or, at least, that was the sort of feeling Alioth got, from how he'd acted when he'd first arrived here. He never openly spoke about whatever it was that happened in the past - not to Alioth, at least, and if Rosatte _did_ know, he said nothing about it - but it was easy to tell that, _whatever_ it was, it was something that still haunted the angel to this day.

Truthfully, it was _comforting,_ seeing the two of them sleeping so peacefully. There had been many, many nights ( _too_ many, if you asked him), where either of the two had woken up in a state of terror, or panic, or grief, tormented in their sleep by images of the past, or by fears towards the future.

It was never really for long, truthfully; in certain scenarios, Rosatte would gently hold Legamünt in his arms as the angel cried, names of people he likely knew long ago mixed in with the deep sobs. In others, Legamünt would carefully pull Rosatte from the edges of a panic attack, patiently waiting until the warlock was calmer before offering him a chance for an embrace.

Both had sources of comfort. Both had their own ways of supporting the other, of showing them how much they cared.

...even so, it still _hurt_ Alioth to watch, knowing that, really, he couldn't do much to help. Not like how they could for each other.

So to see the scene before him...to see the two of them, _for once_ , getting a chance to simply relax, and unwind, and rest in each other's company, without a care in the world...

Whatever it was Alioth had needed Rosatte for...it could wait, for now.

Quietly, he floats out of the room, quickly returning with a soft blanket. It's a _little_ difficult, what with him being the tiny, short-armed spirit he is, but somehow, Alioth manages to cover the two with the blanket without waking them.

He perches himself atop the back of the couch for a moment, silently watching the two for a little while longer. Slowly, surely, Rosatte ends up with his face buried into the crook of Legamünt's neck, and beneath the blanket and the wings, Alioth faintly sees the angel's hand gently cradle the back of the warlock's head.

Inevitably, they'd wake up, and this small moment of peace would end. They'd have to go back to their daily lives, and daily troubles, until the next point in time when they could simply lay together in peace like this.

But until then, until the point came where this soft silence was broken, Alioth would watch over them. And even after that, he'd still watch over them, aiding his master, and the one his master adored above all others, as much as he could.

After all, that was the vow he made, a long time ago. And he was _determined_ to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a LOT LOT LOT of hcs abt the lil ghost dudes accompanying the warlocks and MAN i rly wanna explore them in this at some point...maybe one day....


	2. carress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late at night, an angel finds himself unable to fall asleep.
> 
> He's already well aware of the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writin two fics involving one or both being asleep in a row like HELLO DO U SEE I HAVE A PARTICULAR LIKING FOR A TROPE
> 
> ok but legit this came into my head at like 2am one night and i ascended from my bed to write it bc FUCK MAN I GOTTA!!!!
> 
> i swear the next chapter will actually have them being fully awake and doing something else. ON GOD I PROMISE

It's late. He knows that. He doesn't know what _exact_ time it is, but he does know that it's very far into the night.

By all means, Legamünt _should_ be asleep right now.

The man sleeping beside him, however, is taking up so many of his thoughts that he can hardly even begin to _try_ falling asleep.

Rosatte is...an _inconsistent_ sleeper, to put it bluntly. Some nights, he'd wake up at the slightest disturbance, as if he'd never even _been_ asleep in the first place. Others, he'd be _completely_ knocked out - sometimes not even when in bed, like those times Legamünt would have to carry him away from his desk. And even then, Rosatte's periods of rest never really last all that long, since he seemed _incredibly_ determined to awaken at the earliest hours possible so that he could get work done.

How a man who works _so_ late and wakes up _so_ early all the time is still even _alive_ at this point is beyond his understanding.

...then again, a _lot_ of things about Rosatte can be hard to understand. Legamünt's known him for a decently long time by now, yet despite that, there's _still_ things that he doesn't know about him. Things that his husband refuses to elaborate on.

Though, really, it's not like _he_ can really complain about that, considering how he does the _exact same thing_ , himself.

~~(he knows all too well how hard it is to speak of the past)~~

Legamünt's gaze turns downward, focusing on the sleeping warlock's face. It's soft, and relaxed, and _peaceful_ ; it's a sign that this is a deeper sleep. When Rosatte's so close to waking up that the _slightest_ brush could bring him back to consciousness, his face is always more tense.

~~(he briefly is reminded of when he _didn't_ know this, and began falling into his routine of getting up early to "secretly" make rosatte breakfast, not knowing that the other had occasionally been awake to hear him leave & move around in the kitchen until he pointed it out himself.~~

~~it's still a routine. except this time, legamünt doesn't try to mask it under the guise of him just "happening" to make too much when cooking for himself.)~~

Rosatte's hair, normally let down and free, is tied up in a loose braid. He says it helps to keep it from getting too tangled in his sleep, and honestly, Legamünt somewhat wishes he'd wear it like this more. The style suits him well.

Then again...it's a bit _nice_ , knowing he's one of the few people who gets to see this. The only other one is probably Alioth, and even then, the familiar doesn't get to see Rosatte up close like _this_.

Carefully, he reaches up a hand and cups Rosatte's cheek. The other doesn't wake up at the touch, but he _does_ lean in to it, softly murmuring unintelligible nonsense as he does.

Legamünt lets out a quiet sigh, and his gaze only softens more as he watches the warlock sleep. Gods above, he doesn't know how on _earth_ he managed to get lucky enough to find someone as kind, as accepting, as _genuine_ as Rosatte, let alone _marry_ the man, but it's nights like this one that remind him how utterly _grateful_ he is to whatever weaver of fate allowed them to meet.

He gently strokes Rosatte's cheek with his finger, watching as the other leans a little bit more into the gesture, and eventually, he carefully moves forward until his forehead is softly pressed against his husband's.

"...I know you aren't awake to hear it, and I know I don't say it enough, but..."

His whisper trails off for a moment, and Legamünt takes a moment to gently press a light kiss against Rosatte's cheek.

"...I love you. More than anything."

*****

The next morning, their 'routine' continues. Legamünt wakes up a little early to make breakfast, and a little while later, Rosatte stumbles into the kitchen while mumbling a greeting, Alioth not too far behind him. Deep slumbers leave him _fairly_ disoriented when he's finally awake, and Legamünt's _well_ aware of this, particularly due to the time when the warlock nearly fell down the stairs after being out like a log the night before.

"Coffee's on the table." Legamünt says that in place of a greeting, because he knows Rosatte's probably going to be focused on actually _waking up_ , more than anything. Sure enough, he hears a mumbled 'thank you' as the other sits down.

By the time breakfast is done and Legamünt serves it & sits down himself, Rosatte's looking _much_ more awake than before.

That morning is fairly uneventful. They eat, and talk. Mostly about Rosatte's students' recent achievements, or some of the freelance jobs Legamünt had been taking up as of late.

~~(he's been neglecting his knight duties more and more since coming here, he _knows_ that. but somehow, someway, at this moment? he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much.)~~

It's not until he's cleaning dishes, Rosatte quietly finishing up his second cup of coffee & Alioth having gone off who-knows-where, that something happens.

He feels Rosatte before he sees him, as the warlock casually wraps his arms around the other's waist and leans his head against his shoulder. It's nothing new for him to do, really, but it took Legamünt a _while_ to get used to stuff like this, and even now, it still makes him tense up a little, before relaxing once he realizes that it's Rosatte holding him.

"...I dreamt about you last night."

"Oh?" He responds, taking the empty coffee mug that the other's loosely holding. When he does, that hand immediately clutches his shirt as tight as the other one is.

"It was nice." Rosatte softly hums against his shoulder. "You said some really sweet stuff."

"Like what?"

Rosatte's quiet for a moment, then...

"... _"I love you. More than anything."_ "

Luckily, Legamünt had _already_ been in the process of setting the now-washed mug in the sink, so he doesn't outright _drop_ it. However, it _does_ make a mildly-loud 'clang' when he nearly drops the thing in shock.

He turns his head around to look at Rosatte, knowing _damn well_ how red his own face is, and all the warlock is doing is giving him that stupid, knowing smile he gets when he knows he's got someone cornered.

"I- were you _awake_?!"

"No, no. I promise, I was _fast_ asleep." Rosatte's smile widens a little, and he _giggles_. "But I _did_ have a slight suspicion that you said those words in reality. Which you just _confirmed_ by asking me that question."

Legamünt sputters for a moment, face only getting redder, before he huffs and turns back to the dishes. Rosatte just _laughs_ \- not mockingly, it's soft and airy and _affectionate_ , but he's _still_ embarrassed.

Not that the words weren't true. They _were_ , every single one.

It was just... _hard_. Even now. Being open about how he felt.

The next moment Legamünt puts down a washed dish, Rosatte gently taps his shoulder before letting go and moving back a little.

The moment the angel turns around, the warlock's lips are on his, and it doesn't take long for him to relax into the kiss.

When they finally break it, Rosatte leans up and gently bumps their foreheads together, eyes full of nothing but _affection_ and _adoration_.

"I love you too, you know. Quite a lot."

...

"...yeah. I know."

~~(and if legamünt gives the smallest little smile in return? if he moves in to continue the kiss, allowing rosatte to gently wrap his arms around his shoulders as he does the same around the warlock's waist?~~

~~well.~~

~~that's a secret between just the two of them.)~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly a lot of this is gonna be them being Somft bc thats just like. that's my shit, man. it FUELS me
> 
> (there will be angst tho. oh trust me there will be angst)
> 
> anyway how we feelin bout rosalega in ppt2 fellas bc idk bout you but i downloaded the demo and MIGHT buy the game just for them even tho i suck at puyo-
> 
> (and yeah if u couldn't guess im keep rosatte's name spelling as is. i don't have a problem w/ the localized version persay? im just so used to spelling it like this at this point fbgkhdf)


End file.
